The Best Thanksgiving Ever (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "The Best Thanksgiving Ever", Season 2, episode 44, 84th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Hip Hip Hooray! Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear Makes Dinner with Ojo Thanksgiving, So Much to Be Thankful For / What Do You Think? word "[[Thanksgiving]" appears after a turkey passes Bear.] Woke up this morning I couldn't wait to start my holiday And I'm so glad that Thanksgiving's here To have the chance to say Thanks for the stuffing and pumpkin pie Thanks for the meal, that's in store Thanks for the sun up there in the sky So much to be thankful for Thanks for the honey and thanks for the bees Buzzing outside my front door and I'm sure Tutter says thanks for cheese So much to be thankful for My kitchen window makes me glad I'm grateful for my friends When I think of the good times That I've had The thank-yous never end! So thanks for the beautiful things that I love Thanks for the waves on the shore Thanks for the twinkling stars up above So much to be thankful for And thanks for this house in the color blue Who could ask for anything more? And thanks for the wonderful visit from you! So much to be thankful for So much to be thankful for Ojo Gets Startled by Pip and Pop Dressed as a Centerpiece Ojo: Hello? {sees something} {The centerpiece moves on a safe position as we hear them snickering.} {The centerpiece moves as Ojo hears snickering again} Ojo: Hey, what is that? {It turns out that Pip and Pop got scared, dressed up as a centerpiece made of leaves.} Ojo: It's just leaves. Pip and Pop: ...and pretty! Bear Likes Ojo's Centerpiece / Shadow's Story Bear: Ah! There you are! How are things going? Ojo: Just like I promise. Bear: Glad to hear it. The food is comin' along nicely to. But you know, This will might the best thanksgiving ever. Ojo: You bet, Bear. Bear: Oh, and, by the Ojo. lovely centerpiece. Ojo: Oh... Thanks, Bear. {Bear tries to talk Ojo but when he hears a female laugh.} Bear: Um... Why don't you start the pageant and I'll be right there. Ojo: Okay. We'll practice we'll be waitin' for you. Okay, Bear? Bear: Okay. Ojo: Bye. Come on, centerpiece. Bear: Come on, centerpiece? Pip: Right behind you, Ojo! {After Ojo and the centerpiece (which Pip and Pop disguise) left, Bear tries to open his mouth before saying another word.} Bear: (depressed) I won't ask. (Another female laugh is heard offset.) Hey. Did you hear that? (sticks his head out of the living room) Hmm. That's my friend, Shadow. I know she's around here somewhere. Hey, maybe if we look real hard and sing our song, she'll might appear. Ready? (starts to sing in the key of F) ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs and camera pans to the left) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (He stops singing to stand by a wall with a lamp instead.) Shadow! (Shadow magically appears under a lamp and laughs.) Shadow: Hey there, big old Bear, I'm right here. Bear: (turns to Shadow) Hello, Shadow. Happy Thanksgiving. So what have you been doing today? Shadow: (as her feet walk slowly with crunching sounds) I was just crunching about in the crispy fall leaves. Oh, I love that sound. Bear: Ooh, it sounds like fun. But, Shadow, do you have a story for this Thanksgiving day? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear, and it's a story that keeps on giving, Watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: Squanto was a member of the Wampanoag tribe Squanto: Hi! And what a tribe it was. Shadow: He lived in New England before the pilgrims arrived Squanto: Yahoo! *runs fast to the shore* Shadow: When they came, it's for the shame, for they couldn't plant or hunt game Pilgrim: What do we do now? Shadow: Squanto led him a helpful hand Squanto: Here, let me help you. Shadow: He taught them how to live on the land Squanto: Just follow me! *they follow Squanto* Shadow: How to plant corn, seeds and pumpkins Squanto: Put the seed right in there. Shadow: (talking) How to hunt, *Squanto hushes the pilgrims to hunt the moose* and fish Pilgrim: And that was something! Shadow: (reading) When the harvest cane got full, there was plenty of food for all. The Pilgrims are grateful Squanto showed them how to make a living Pilgrim: We like to invite your tribe to our royal feast. Shadow: (reading) Which became the first Thanksgiving. All Indians and Pilgrims: Happy Thanksgiving! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. sorting of Thanksgiving story. No matter what they're serving a meal. Shadow: They certainly do, Bear. Well, I got to go. But when you need another story... (presses her hand) Just try and catch me! (Both laughing) Bear: Thanks, Shadow. Happy Thanksgiving! The Thanksgiving Pageant Gone Wrong Bear: Well, I'd better go into the kitchen and check on the food. Bear: That's great, but maybe we should go back down and check the food in the oven before we get started. {tries leaving} Ojo: No, Bear. You have to sit down now. Thanksgiving With My Friends Bear Thank you Ojo For all you've tried to do Thanks for caring so much And just for being you Ojo (But Bear) I wanted this to be The best day in history Bear But don't you worry Everything will be okay Ojo (It will?) Bear (Now Ojo) It really doesn't matter in the least Ojo You mean It's not about the pageant or a feast? Bear (No) And it's not who does the most To be a gracious host That makes this such a special holiday Ojo But I tried to make Thanksgiving All that you could want and more Bear Just being with the ones I love That's what I'm thankful for Ojo (Oh, Bear!) It's wonderful to have this chance to spend Thanksgiving with my friends Bear Thanksgiving with Bear and Ojo Thanksgiving with our friends The Reprise Bear: Oh. That must be Grandma Flutter and Doc Hogg. Ojo: Oh, gee, Bear. Um, well, I hope this whole togetherness thing works for them too, 'cause, uh, we don't have any food. Thanks for the stuffing and pumpkin pie. Thanks for the meal, that's in store Thanks for the sun up there in the sky So much to be thankful for Thanks for the honey and thanks for the bees Buzzing outside my front door and this mouse would like to say thanks for cheese So much to be thankful for Thanks for this house in the color blue Who could ask for anything more? And thanks for the wonderful visit from you! So much to be thankful for So much to be thankful for Luna's First Thanksgiving / The Goodbye Song {Cut to the Big Blue House where night falls in. The screen fits in a full open matte. Cut to Bear touching the red circle on the stairway.} Bear: Yep, we have had one wonderful day. Let's go up and tell Luna all about it. Come on. (cut to balcony) Ah, hello, Luna. Luna: Good Evening, Bear. Happy Thanksgiving. Bear: And happy Thanksgiving to you, Luna. It was a very interesting Thanksgiving. Luna: Really? What happened? Bear: Well, Ojo wanted to help, so she was in charge of the decorations and the Thanksgiving pageant. Luna: Good for her. Bear: Yeah, it was, wasn't it? But we all realized that the thing we were most thankful for was each other. Luna: Mm. Isn't it funny how simply being others is a reward for itself? I'm happy just to be floating around with the sun and the Earth. It's all a moon needs. Bear: Well, thanks for being there, Luna. Luna: No, thank you. Bear: No, thank you. Luna: No Both: Thank you. (laughing) Bear: Well, Luna, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: Why, thank you for asking, Bear. I'd love to. (They Sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. And I hope you'll have a wonderful Thanksgiving with your family and friends. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And by the way, could you leave a piece of pumpkin pie in your refrigerator for me? And don't forget the whipped cream. I love whipped cream. See ya soon. (laughs) (turns back off) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts